disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Do You Love Me
Do You Love Me - singiel z 1962 roku, nagrany przez zespół The Contours. Był jedynym singlem zespołu na liście Billboard Hot 100 w USA. Warto zauważyć, że płyta osiągnęła ten sukces dwukrotnie, raz w 1962 r. I ponownie w 1988 r. Głównym punktem utworu jest nazwa Mashed Potato, The Twist i wariacja tytułu "I like it like that", jak "You like it like this" i wiele innych tańców w latach sześćdziesiątych. Piosenka znana jest z tego, że recytacja została usłyszana we wstępie: "You broke my heart / 'Cause I couldn't dance / You didn't even want me around / And now I'm back / To let you know / I can really shake 'em down". Znana jest też z fałszywej końcówki. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna You broke my heart 'Cause I couldn't dance You didn't even want me around And now I'm back, to let you know I can really shake 'em down Do you love me? (I can really move) Do you love me? (I'm in the groove) Ah do you love? (Do you love me) Now that I can dance (dance) Watch me now, oh (work, work) Ah, work it all baby (work, work) Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work) With a little bit of soul now (work) I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe) And I can do the twist (I can do the twist) Now tell me baby (tell me baby) Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this) Tell me (tell me) Tell me Do you love me? (Do you love me) Now, do you love me? (Do you love me) Now, do you love me? (Do you love me) Now that I can dance (dance) Watch me now, oh (work, work) Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work) Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work) Ah, little bit of soul now (work) (work, work) Ah, shake it, shake it baby (work, work) Ah, you're driving me crazy (work, work) Ah, don't get lazy (work) I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe) And I can do the twist (I can do the twist) Well now tell me baby (tell me baby) Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this) Tell me (tell me) Tell me Do you love me? (Do you love me?) Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?) Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?) (Now, now, now) (work, work) Ah, I'm working hard baby (work, work) Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work) And don't you get lazy (work) (work, work) Ah, hey hey baby (work, work) Well, you're driving me crazy (work, work) And don't you get lazy (work) Tłumaczenie na język polski Czy mnie kochasz?" Złamałaś moje serce Ponieważ, nie umiałem tańczyć Nawet nie chciałaś mnie obok A teraz, wróciłem, abyś wiedziała, że naprawdę umiem tym strząsać Czy mnie kochasz?(Umiem naprawdę się poruszać) Czy mnie kochasz?(jestem w rutynie) Ah czy kochasz? (czy mnie kochasz?) Teraz, kiedy umiem tańczyć(tańczyć) Spójrz na mnie, oh (zrób to, zrób) Ah, zrób to wszystko kochanie (zrób, zrób) Doprowadzasz mnie do szału (zrób, zrób) Z odrobiną duszy teraz(zrób) Umiem zgnieć ziemniaka (umiem zgnieć ziemniaka) I umiem zrobić twista(umiem zrobić twista) Teraz powiedz mi kochanie(powiedz mi kochanie) Mmm, czy lubisz to (czy to lubisz?) Powiedz mi(powiedz mi) Powiedz mi Czy mnie kochasz?(Czy mnie kochasz?) Teraz czy mnie kochasz? (Czy mnie kochasz? Teraz czy mnie kochasz?(Czy mnie kochasz?) Teraz, kiedy umiem tańczyć(tańczyć) Spójrz na mnie, oh (zrób to, zrób) Ah, wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij (zrób to, zrób) Ah, wstrząśnij nimi, potrząśnij (zrób to, zrób) Ah, z odrobiną duszy, teraz(zrób to) (zrób, zrób) Ah, wstrząśnij, wstrząśnij tym kochanie (zrób to, zrób) Ah, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa (zrób to, zrób) Ah, nie bądź leniwa(zrób to) Umiem zgnieć ziemniaka (umiem zgnieć ziemniaka) I umiem robić twista(umiem robić twista) Teraz, powiedz mi kochanie (powiedz mi kochanie) Mmm, czy to lubisz?(Czy to lubisz?) Powiedz mi(powiedz mi) Powiedz mi Czy mnie kochasz? (Czy mnie kochasz? Teraz, czy mnie kochasz? (Czy mnie kochasz? Teraz, czy mnie kochasz? (Czy mnie kochasz? (teraz, teraz, teraz) (zrób to, zrób) Ah, pracuje ciężko, kochanie(zrób to, zrób) Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa(zrób to, zrób) I nie bądź leniwa (zrób to) (zrób, zrób) Ah, hey, hey kochanie (zrób, zrób) Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa (zrób to, zrób) I nie bądź leniwa(Zrób to) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Valentine